


I'm trying to be good

by BrokenTourniquet



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Bioterrorism, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance | BSAA, Confessions, F/F, TerraSave, claire is just gonna adopt everyone, motherly claire, soft sherry/jake, struggling sam/lara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: Claire softens, smiling before leaning forward to place a kiss to her forehead. Sam looks away for a moment. It reminds her too much of what her mother used to do for her on bad days. The older woman taps the jacket draped around Sherry’s arm and smiles.“Put it on, it’s lucky. You remember that, right?”Sherry nods, and Claire smiles again squeezing her shoulder before disappearing with Hisao to an office like promised.Sam takes note of the Jacket as Sherry puts it on. It’s well worn, faded, but not beyond recognition. It’s simply old. Sam can understand the sentiment.______A TR/RE crossover because I can.





	I'm trying to be good

**Author's Note:**

> This is set two years after yamatai, closer to three. S.S. Endurance will become a thing I promise.
> 
> This is meant to be a short fic and it probably sucks so enjoy.
> 
> Also Me adding in Shake(Sherry/Jake)? Because I can.
> 
> Tumblr: http://cardiaceyes.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/LyssaMychelle

Lara’s hiding away in their flat more than likely. Sam doesn’t necessarily mind, but she’s so fucking bored it takes every ounce of her to stay put. To continue to converse and make connections for the sake of her father, who hasn’t been able to look at her properly since-

Sam lets out a breath of air, slumping in her seat at a random table. She slowly sips on her drink and wishes she didn’t have this dumb, tight, black dress on. She’s already discarded her heels. It’s so goddamn uncomfortable to breathe, but she’s nothing if not a dutiful daughter so her father will get off her back despite having not right.

She doesn’t remember if this is a charity event or a publicity stunt but honestly, she doesn’t give a shit anymore. It’s for her father, so why should she care? She knows there are very important, big named people here, that could benefit the company and give money to whatever charity her father randomly chose for the night. As long as someone gets the help they need that’s not rich, right?

Glancing around she sighs. There’s a man from Sony Entertainment across the way, she can recognize a few celebrities, faces from important organizations and high paying businesses. There’s even a man or two from the government, from a division she’s never heard of. It’s suspect but if her dad gets arrested? Oh fucking well.

And then. Then she spots a woman, two actually. A blonde and an auburn-haired older woman. Sam’s head tilts in interest for a moment, she didn’t recognize them before. Odd. The blonde has shorter hair, a pixie cut, but blue eyes. She wears a red dress and smiles at the other woman like a child does to their mother. After the auburn-haired woman says something, the blonde disappears through a couple of doors towards the parking lot, Sam knows.

The woman left shifts uncomfortably for a moment. She’s older, in her late 30’s maybe? She’s wearing darker jeans, black boots, and a silk red shirt. What hangs on her arm is a red leather bikers jacket. That is curious.

Sam continues to sip on her drink, wondering what importance she has when bright blue eyes must feel her watching and turn towards her. Sam chokes on her drink, coughing in surprise. She can’t hear her but she knows the woman chuckles because as Sam regains her breath and looks back towards her the woman is making her way over. She feels slightly uncomfortable, she has when talking to anyone here, but she doesn’t have a chance to get away or find her father to talk to her because the woman stands on the other side of the table.

“I’m sorry,” the woman sounds amused, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Sam awkwardly waves her hand as she breathes. She tries to play it off as being fine, but the woman must be able to tell it’s not because she tries not to laugh.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam croaks, finally able to talk properly as she pauses for a second, “I’m good, I’m good I swear.”

The woman chuckles again before gesturing to the chair across from Sam. Sam debates for a moment before she shrugs and nods, the woman takes the seat, placing her jacket beside herself on said table. There’s no purse in sight.

“I really don’t want to talk to anyone here,” The woman admits, “at least. Older ogling men. You seemed like a safer choice.”

Sam snorts, “I won’t hit on you or harass, so I’m a little better.” There’s a pause, and Sam realizes what that implies, “okay. Just don’t tell my dad I said that.”

The woman laughs this time, hearty and entirely amused. Sam feels a little better. See? She can interact sometimes.

“Don’t worry,” the woman shakes her head, “I won’t. Your closeted secret is safe with me.”

“Good.” Sam nods taking a drink, amused herself.

It’s silent for a moment as the woman looks out towards the sea of people around them, looking for someone, in particular, Sam thinks. Sam, however, hates the silence and it’s obvious the woman isn’t going to find whom she wants.

“I’m Sam.” She offers.

“I know,” the woman smiles at her, Sam blinks confused, but she isn't given a further exploration.

Which means, she probably knows. Probably saw it on the news at least. She doesn't point it out or bring it up, much to Sam's relief. It's been two years but she doesn't know if she could take another person asking. She's still healing.

“I'm Claire,” Claire offers her hand, to which Sam shakes.

“I've never met you,” Sam comments gesturing to her father.

“I've never met Hisao,” Claire avoids the word dad, Sam isn't sure if she's relieved, “but I was invited. I'd almost say I don't know why, but it's good publicity for him and my work.”

Oh. There's something interesting. So she's not a guest, friend, she's here for work. What kind of work?

“Really?” Sam inquires, sitting up and pushing her drink aside, “how's that?”

Claire raises a brow for a moment.

“Have you thought about Journalism?” Sam shakes her head but doesn't answer. “I'm Claire Redfield.”

Sam pauses, brows furrowing. Sounds familiar but...not quite enough to shake her brain.

“The only Redfield I know of is Christopher, a founding member of the B.S.A.A.” Sam nods as Claire raises a brow.

“How neat,” Claire means it, “he's a tough guy, isn't he? Tall. Brooding. Doesn't know when to not get himself into trouble.”

There's a suspicion that forms at the back of Sam's mind, something itching and connecting that she ignores for favor of this conversation. She can tell there's fondness there but she doesn't understand the extent of it.

“Anyways,” Claire continues, “I'm here on behalf of TerraSave.”

“Isn't that...a human rights organization?”

Claire brightens up at the mention, leaning forward on the table. She's fully engaged.

“We are,” she nods, “we primarily provide aid during bioterrorism and medical-related tragedies.”

Sam nods.

“So why did dad-”

“A couple of years ago,” Claire frowns, “we reworked ourselves. It came to light our director at the time hadn't been entirely honest, it put a lot of pressure on us. So we did internal investigations and we're better now than before. From what I understand, he did something similar, so by showing solidarity or getting multiple praises and, or, good words from people well known…”

Sam nods in understanding, “he gets positive publicity. Yeah sounds like dearest ole dad.”

Claire nods with a sigh, obviously tired before even interacting with anyone here, but. Alas.

Something connects with Sam, and she blinks in surprise.

“You're Chris Redfield's sister!”

Claire smiles, opening her mouth to speak-

“Director Redfield,” her father greets, sweeping towards them.

Claire stands instantly, smiling like she wasn't just exhausted, and shakes his hand. Her smile is charming and disarms her father instantly. It's rather amusing.

Sam, however, is a little shocked. Director?

“Mr. Nishimura,” Claire greets happily, “it's nice to meet you.”

Hisao looks from Claire to his daughter. In question.

“Sup, dad?” Sam tries.

“Have you-” Claire cuts him off.

“She was wonderful company. She kept me from leaving, you should be proud she's a smart and wonderful girl.” It's so worth it as Hisao blinks, huffing slightly, affronted she'd think he would think anything less.

He does. Often. Sam thinks.

“Of course,” he nods, “where's Sherry? I would like to meet her again, not so much her boyfriend.”

“She went down to make a call,” Claire smiles, “you know. Government agents and all.

They laugh like it's an inside joke and Sam doesn't get it. It's obvious by how they talk Claire wasn't being completely forthcoming. Sam, however, doubts she was lying.

“Yes, it's nice to finally meet you,” he admits, “now. Shall we talk?”

Claire feigns thinking well enough for her dad to sweat momentarily.

“Of course,” she nods before turning back to Sam, “look out for Sherry, please? Blonde, blue eyes, too friendly. Might come in with a brooding and redhead-”

“I'll keep an eye out.”

Claire looks grateful, then she turns, and walks away with Hisao who continues talking almost instantly.

Sam exhales, deflating against her chair. Looking about she finds no one else of interest, no one else that she hasn’t talked to yet.

She spends the next twenty minutes on her phone, texting Lara who continuously tells her to get off the phone so her dad won’t get onto her. That she’s not there to say something, and that. That is something that always bothers her.

Ever since- ever since that goddamn island Lara’s almost treated as though she can’t do anything. No, that’s not fair. Treated her as though she wants to do everything for her. It makes her feel borderline fragile and it’s so frustrating but she doesn’t have the energy to argue about it until it sticks with Lara. So she simply stops replying and puts her phone on silent. Hopefully, Lara will believe she’s listening.

She can see Claire and her father across the floor in a secluded corner. It looks serious because he has this look in his eyes, arms crossed, actually listening, and his lips are pressed into a thin line. She knows it must be serious because she does the same thing. Claire seems to be talking, though, a little annoyed. Sam wonders what they could be talking about.

Something about Claire though...Sam can’t really put a name to it. So she does the only logical thing she can, she reaches into her purse to pull out a tablet and googles Claire Redfield from TerraSave. A headline shows up first.

TERRASAVE, HUMAN RIGHTS OR TERRORIST RIGHTS?

Sam’s face twists in disgust, but she knows well enough to read it. There’s usually at least a speckle of truth. As she does, she finds the article is more geared towards TerraSave with some honest criticism about how quickly they respond to disasters. However, even the writer agrees that this is more due to a conflict between TerraSave, the B.S.A.A., and governments not allowing them on sight instantly despite good relations.

There is, however, a spot in the article about Claire that piques her interest.

Apparently, Claire wasn’t wrong. The old Director of TerraSave had money in his pockets from some very suspicious people, but this revelation was brought about after an incident on a Russian Island and a high ranking member. It doesn’t go into too much detail about it, but it does say that shortly after the old Director was given the boot Claire very reluctantly took the job.

Claire has publicly stated that she’ll keep it until the board finds someone better. TerraSave has thrived under her leadership, but she remains adamant that if someone better suited came along she’d give up the reigns.

Sam goes back and clicks on another article, more suited to older news.

RACCOON CITY: THE TRAGEDY AND THE SURVIVORS.

The most Sam knows, before she reads, is Raccoon City was once a thriving city before it was destroyed. It was destroyed on government order- news which has only come out the past couple of years -and thousands died. She knows vaguely of what actually happened.

TerraSave was formed during the years after the incident and initially helped actual survivors of the incident find their lives and families again. Only a handful of people actually survived.

Claire, at a TerraSave press conference about their rebranding, claimed to be a survivor so she knew how it felt to be a victim.

Sam turns her head as she hears the door open from across the room again. She finds the blonde Claire was with before, coming inside and almost instantly spotting the jacket Claire left. She does her best to smile but Sam can tell it’s half-hearted for unknown reasons. She approaches slowly as Sam sets her tablet back in her bag.

“Is this-”

“Are you Sherry?” Sam asks. Sherry nods, Sam smiles, “Claire’s talking to my dad. She told me to look out for you.”

“Oh! You’re Hisao’s daughter! Samantha!” Sherry lights up as she slides into a seat, grabbing the jacket and placing it on her lap.

Sam blinks.

“You know my dad?” Claire mentioned it to her father but-

“Yeah!” Sherry nods and offers a grin that still doesn’t meet her eyes, “It’s- a little complicated but I saved his life.”

Sam blinks in shock, “How?”

Sherry laughs, “That, unfortunately, is classified. It pertains to an assignment I was on. I work for the D.S.O.”

Sam blinks again in confusion. The what?

As Sherry opens her mouth to speak, her phone rings. Sherry sighs answers it almost immediately. Sam can’t tell what’s being said but she can tell it’s confusing because Sherry covers an ear and leans forward as it might help.

“What? Jake, slow down- you’re going to have to I can’t understand you. Are you okay? Where are you?” There’s a long pause, “Okay. There’s a group of FBI agents here I’ll- wait. What? No. Okay. I’ll grab Claire. No! Don’t try to- ugh! Jake!”

Sherry’s out of her seat in an instant, moving as quickly as she can to Claire and Sam’s father. Sam almost instantly follows her out of curiosity.

“What’s-”

“I- I just need to get to Claire. It’s important.”

Sam believes her, so Sam does what she does best. She pulls Sherry behind her and bulldozes her way straight through the crowd not relinquishing her hold on Sherry’s wrist. Sherry mutters a thank you but doesn’t say much more until they’re where they want to be.

Claire turns, confused and concerned, her eyes settling on the younger woman instantly. Hisao, however, looks offended and confused. But before he can say anything Sherry talks first.

“It’s Jake,” Claire’s face softens, “he says- h-he was following someone on his way out. They were suspicious. He said they have a bomb and a weird looking canister.”

Claire looks towards the FBI sitting across the room, gazing at everyone else. Sherry places a hand on her wrist to stop her.

“He said they were wearing uniforms,” her head jerks towards the agents, “he was going to try to take them out too.”

“What are they doing here?” Hisao finally speaks up, meaning the agents, “I didn’t invite them. There’s no investigation.”

“I’m not sure,” Claire looks around the small crowd of people around her, “but I know one thing. Tonight’s going to get ugly, and we have people to protect.” Her head turns to Hisao, “do you have a private office we can all talk in? Away from the crowd?”

“Uh- I yes.” He nods, frowning, nervous.

“Alright. I need to contact my brother or Director Valentine,” He swallows but nods, Claire turns to Sherry, “see if you can get Jake back on the line and tell him not to do anything rash. Stay here with Sam, both of you keep an eye out on the crowd and if you can’t get back to Jake send me a picture of anyone suspicious I can send it to Chris. Maybe we’ll get lucky.

Sherry looks concerned, huffing lightly and just staring at the older woman.

Claire softens, smiling before leaning forward to place a kiss to her forehead. Sam looks away for a moment. It reminds her too much of what her mother used to do for her on bad days. The older woman taps the jacket draped around Sherry’s arm and smiles.

“Put it on, it’s lucky. You remember that, right?”

Sherry nods, and Claire smiles again squeezing her shoulder before disappearing with Hisao to an office like promised.

Sam takes note of the Jacket as Sherry puts it on. It’s well worn, faded, but not beyond recognition. It’s simply old. Sam can understand the sentiment.

“Jake? Are you still there?” Sherry calls into the phone before sighing and looks at Sam.

“No luck?” Sherry shakes her head, “try one last time. If he doesn’t answer we’ll do what Claire wanted. By the way, can I ask what’s probably happening? She said to call her brother, B.S.A.A. right?”

Sherry freezes for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah. From what Jake described it sounds like a bioterrorist attack,” Sam blinks, “the sad thing is. I don’t know how or when they’ll attack, so without Jake being my eyes I can’t do anything until it happens. Authorities won’t get here quick enough either.”

“Have you been in a few attacks, yourself?”

“Something like that.” Sherry gives a smile that makes Sam’s stomach churn.

Tonight is going to be a long night, isn’t it?


End file.
